


Grocery Day

by Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen



Series: Yoursaltness' Shit [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Modern AU, Roach is a car AND a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen/pseuds/Yoursaltness_and_TheMemeQueen
Summary: A day at the groceries plus a wyvern
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Yoursaltness' Shit [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/928485
Kudos: 38





	Grocery Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [himbos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbos/gifts).



> I hope you like this, Naf!

Jaskier woke up to his blaring alarm, and immediately tucked himself Inter he warm body next to him, whining. He heard a deep chuckle before the alarm was switched off. Just as Geralt was about to move out of bed he was being covered completely by his husbands body. It felt like being held down by a weighted blanket, one of the best modern inventions in his opinion. He huffed. Almost 8 centuries together and Jaskier had the same tactics for keeping him in bed.

“We are  _ not _ starting a Saturday this fucking early.”

“It’s 8am”

“Precisely.” 

“Hmm”

Jaskier burried his face into Geralts neck and groaned “Just a little bit longer.” 

Geralt hmmed again and wrapped his arms around his husband. “Alright”

Jaskier let out a contented sigh before they both drifted off to sleep. They woke up at around 10am and after some bribing with food Jaskier got out of bed. “We have to go grocery shopping today” “Waffles?” Jaskier rolled his eyes “Yes, Geralt we’re getting waffles” he said, a small smile on his face. 

They got dressed and got into the car, Roach, a beat up brown pick up truck. 

“I cant believe you named her Roach, Geralt”

“I can’t believe you refuse to get a new pick up.”

“We don’t  _ need _ one, Roach does a fine job! “You mean you don’t know how to pick a good truck”

“...”

They pulled into the Costco, not nearly as bustling as it usually was and grabbed a cart. They went through the isles at one point Jaskier riding it before Geralt picked him up and placed him on the floor. “No.”

In response Jaskier simply climbed into his back after putting Geralts swords on his back. Geralt allowed this. They were about to check out when a wyvern crashed in.

“Fuck.”

“Indeed.”

Quickly Geralt rock his silver sword from Jaskiers back and took a potion. Jaskier stood back and recorded it for his weekly vlog. “Gods my husband is hot…”

One the fight was over they got to take their groceries home for free as payment.

Jaskier and Geralt bickered back and forth before Geralt finally let him tend to his wounds, if for his own peace of mind, and Geralt huffed, smiling the whole time. A familiar song and dance. Almost comforting that some things never changed over the centuries. 

They settled onto the couch and put on a trashy movie, muted it and made up their lines.

“You’ll never understand… I am part Griffin.”

“That’s physically impossible Jaskier”

“It’s sci-fi Geralt”

“Hm.”

“Don’t be rude!”

They were cuddled up, close to sleeping when Roach, the cat jumped on Jaskiers stomach and made him jolt up. Jaskier proceeded to argue with Roach. Geralt smiled, happy.


End file.
